I'll Be Missing You
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: A disheartened father gets a letter from his son. 2 chapters, one featuring my character, Alessa Monica Caine.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! SO WHO MISSED ME? XD  
Hi, everybody! I bring you the first of two Christmas presents! Warning, though! This is kinda sad :( PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**

**Summary: A disheartened father gets a letter from his son. (feat. Alessa)**

**The next chapter doesn't feature my character, Alessa Monica Caine :) Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to ALL my awesome reviewers! Oh, this is also dedicated to my beloved mom :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D  
**

* * *

**CSI: Miami – Horatio, Alessa & Kyle – "I'll Be Missing You"**

* * *

**Location: Horatio Caine's residence**

I sat down on the sofa with a case file in hand. There had been a homicide today at a local bank and we were one step closer to nabbing the killer. We just had a few more leads to clear, but the night had fallen over Miami so I told my beloved team to go home and get some rest. We would finish this tomorrow.

"Horatio!" Alessa, my beautiful daughter called out for me in one of her chirpy voices. "Here's some coffee for you."

"Aw, thank you, Sweetheart. You didn't have to." I accepted the mug.

"Well, as much I don't understand what the world sees in a single mug of coffee," She said in a somewhat disgusted voice, due to the fact that she hated coffee. "I thought you might need it, seeing as how you're reading the case file." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just reviewing the case, Sweetheart."

"And it's a beautiful evening! C'mon, read a book or something!" She picked up hers. "I know I am."

I smiled. "Alright, but in a bit, okay?"

She sighed and plopped next to me on the sofa. "Like I was ever able to talk you out of doing work."

It was night time now. An hour later, I was reading the newspaper and Alessa was reading her novel. "Aw…" She commented.

I looked up from my newspaper. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled to herself. "This story is about a young man who's in the military, and right now, he's writing to his father. The letters are so beautiful."

I smiled as well.

"Reminds me of _our_ own little soldier." She added.

That was the reason why I smiled. I thought about my son, Kyle, who was currently in the military as well. I prayed every day for his safety and well-being. He must return home in one piece.

As soon as Alessa spoke, there was a knock on our front door.

Alessa sat her book down and proceeded to the front door. She looked through the peep-hole and opened the door. A tall and commanding-looking man wearing a military uniform stood in her presence. "Yes?" She politely asked, like the lady she was.

"Good evening, ma'am. I'm here to speak with Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

"Oh, sure." She turned her head. "Horatio! It's for you!"

"Coming." I said, setting the newspaper down. I walked up to Alessa. "Yes?"

"Sir, you are Lieutenant Horatio Caine?" He wanted to confirm.

"Yes, I am." I confirmed confidently. I had a very bad feeling about this. A military man on my doorstep? My stomach was slowly twisting into knots with each tensed second that he was here.

"Lieutenant, I'm General Hummel. I need to speak to you in private please." He requested, but also indicating Alessa's presence. "It is about your son, Kyle Harmon."

"She's my daughter, Sir. His sister." I said.

Alessa looked at the General. "What's this about? Is Kyle okay? Did something happen?"

"Yes, something did happen." He sighed heavily. "I'm terribly sorry, Lieutenant, Miss Caine, but…" He carefully chose his next words. "But Kyle Harmon has been killed in the line of duty."

There it was.

Alessa brought her hands up to her mouth, trying to conceal a sob. "No… no! You're lying! You're lying!"

"I'm so sorry, Miss Caine, but it's true." He was sincerely sorry for having to deliver this news to us. "I'm sorry for your loss."

I was assaulted by mixed emotions. What should I feel? What was I _supposed_ to feel?

The military personnel took his leave, apologising once again. Alessa stood there crying hysterically into her hands. "Alessa… Honey, it's okay." I said. "It's okay." I took her into my arms and comforted her.

"Horatio… Kyle… he's…" She cried into my chest.

I hushed her gently. "It's okay. It's okay." I repeated, stroking her hair while trying to conceal my own tears.

* * *

**A few days later**

These few days had been heart-rending and tear-jerking for Alessa and me. Alessa had never been good at masking her emotions, but I was. She continued to cry, the tears flowing down her cheeks as they lowered the casket into the ground. After seeing the casket and seeing her so weak and hurt, the tears I had been holding back automatically flowed. I finally knew what emotion to tackle first: pain.

Next was anger.

Then pain again.

We were at home now, Alessa and me. We sat on the sofa, needing each other's company. As much as I needed her, she needed me as well. She had loved Kyle very much. She was overjoyed to know that she had a little brother; always calling him 'little Horatio' and such. Such a relationship between two siblings was hard to see. I'm glad my kids had that spark.

We had received Kyle's footlocker. Neither of us opened it and looked through its contents. Finally, Alessa decided to open it.

"One of us needs to open it. I guess it's going to be me." She said, dejected. She opened the footlocker with a grunt. She brought out photos and letters that we had both written to Kyle. She handed them to me and I went through them.

Then, she discovered something unusual. It was a lone envelope.

_Dad and Sis_

"Horatio?" She got my attention. "I found this. It's from Kyle. I think… it's for us." She got up from the floor.

Kyle had left this for us to read. I wanted to know what exactly he wanted to say to us. "Read it, Sweetheart."

She looked at me.

I nodded. "Go ahead."

She opened the envelope and began to read.

"_Dad and Alessa,_

_If you guys are reading this, then I'm so sorry, cause it means I didn't make it home to you. I know this is hard. It's hard for me too; to have to say goodbye to the two most amazing people in the world._

_Dad, I want to thank you for everything. If I hadn't met you, I don't know what would've become of me. You taught me everything and you loved me. You are everything to me, Dad. I never want to lose you. You have done so much for me and I hope I made you proud. I love you, Dad. Stay safe._

_Alessa, when Dad told me about you, I almost couldn't believe it. I also couldn't believe that my sister was this beautiful."_

I saw a smile on Alessa's face. I smiled too. I knew how much Kyle adored her.

"_In this short time we've spent together, you've taken care of me so well. I'm so glad to call you my big sister. Don't be sad if I'm gone though, because you need to be strong. Be strong for our Dad. He's a durable guy, but I know he can hurt too. Be strong for him and take good care of him for me. I know I can trust you with that._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you. I love you two so much. Leaving you guys would be hardest thing to do, but wherever I am? _

_I'm going to be looking out for you two._

_Take good care of each other. I love you._

_Kyle."_

Kyle knew that this day would come, so he took precautions. He was always smart. He knew what to do.

Yet I could not help but shed a few tears.

I knew Alessa saw me, because she sat down the letter, came up to me and hugged me really tightly. "It's okay, Daddy. I'm here."

"I know you are." I whispered, but the tears streamed down my face. "Whatever you do, don't let go."

She was taken aback my sudden change of expression. She thought I was a strong guy, but like what Kyle said? I can't be resilient all the time. I can break too.

So while this ache heals in my shattered heart, Alessa swore to stay by my side and take care of me like she promised Kyle. And until then? I'm going to be missing him.


	2. Chapter 2

******Summay: A disheartened father gets a letter from his son.**

* * *

**CSI: Miami – Horatio & Kyle – "I'll Be Missing You"**

* * *

**Location: Horatio Caine's residence**

Darkness fell over Miami. I looked at the clock. It was 8pm. I had been spending way too much time with my nose in this case file. There had been a homicide today at a local bank and my team were one step closer to nabbing the killer. We just had a few more leads to clear, but I told my beloved team to go home and get some rest. We would finish this tomorrow.

This night was like any other night: alone in this big house with nothing but memories. Memories with Ray, Marisol, Kyle…

Kyle.

He's in the Army right now. Not exactly pleasing for me, but I'm proud anyways. He's changed so much. He's become a man; a man I'm damned proud of. I'm so glad I met him. Even though out relationship started out rather rocky, we bounced back. Together.

And I'm glad we did.

I patiently waited until I would get another letter from him, but from what I heard, things were getting a little bad in Afghanistan. I could only pray for his safety. I hoped all is well.

_Knock. Knock._

Someone was at the door. Getting up from the sofa, I walked over to the front door and opened it up. A tall, commanding-looking man stood at my doorstep. He was a military officer.

"Lieutenant Caine?" He called out.

"Yes?" I acknowledged.

"Sir, I'm General Hummel. You are Kyle Harmon's father, yes?"

I was a bit apprehensive when I realized why he was. "Yes, I am."

He sighed, having to regret his presence here. "Lieutenant, I apologise, but… I'm afraid that your son has been killed in the line of duty."

And my heart shattered to little bits and pieces. I couldn't believe what I had heard. My son, the only one I had left in this cold and harsh world was gone.

And I never got to tell him that I loved him one last time. That's what hurt the most.

* * *

A few days later, I came home from Kyle's funeral. I had felt so lonely. I was used to living in solitary, but not like this. I had about enough of being alone. I just wanted to be okay for once.

I had received Kyle's footlocker. I didn't want to open it, because I was afraid; afraid that I might finally break down and wouldn't be able to control my emotions. Yet, maybe this is what I need to do. Maybe I needed to let go for once.

So with a heavy heart, I opened the footlocker.

Inside, I found pictures. Pictures of himself with a couple of friends, pictures with _me_…

But underneath it all, I found a lone envelope.

_Dad_

Was this for me? Kyle had left something behind for me to read? Either way, it's for me. I decided to open it and read the letter.

"_Dad,_

_Dad, if you're reading this, then I'm so sorry, but, I'm gone. I didn't make it back home alive like I promised you. I didn't mean to break it though. Please forgive me. Don't be sad; I hope this letter can bring you some comfort._

_Dad, I want to start out by saying this first: thank you. Thank you for everything you did for me. You're my hero, my inspiration, my everything. I can't imagine what would've happened to me if I hadn't met you. You changed me and made me into a better man. I hope I've made you very proud of me._

_Please don't be sad when I'm gone. I know it's going to be hard but don't dwell on it. Maybe a little but not all the time. You have a life and a job. Live it. Don't worry about me; I know what I'm going to be doing._

_I'm going to be looking out for you. _

_I'm going to watch you from wherever I am and make sure that you're safe, because you're what keeps this city safe, and the people need you. Miami needs you. _

_Dad, I know you're going to miss me. I know. I'm going to miss you too. I love you very much. Please promise me that you'll take care of yourself._

_I love you,_

_Kyle."_

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to cry out loud at nothing. He was gone. My son, Kyle, was gone. I couldn't hold him in arms anymore. I couldn't tell him that I love him anymore. This pain was too much. My heart was being ripped to shreds and there's not a damn thing I can do about it.

But he was right though: this letter is bringing me some comfort.

I now know for a fact that he's out there, watching me. He's out there and he loves me very much, just as much as I love him. I won't dwell on this, Kyle, I promise.

But until I can come to terms with this, I'm going to be missing you. I love you, Kyle. I love you.


End file.
